La Bête & le Dragon
by Kamynary
Summary: OS sur un Couple Yaoi Original. L'envers du décor.


**La Bête & Le Dragon**

Disclaimer : Toujours pas à moi :( :Tête de Rondoudou triste:

Personnage : Elfman - Natsu

Genre : General, Lime, OOC, OS, Romance, SAP, Spoiler, UA, Waff, Yaoi

* * *

Ils sont là, allongés nus dans le lit de chez Natsu.

Ils viennent de faire l'amour, tellement de fois qu'ils ont arrêté de compter au bout de cinq fois.

Elfman est dans les bras de Natsu, malgré l'hiver et le simple drap, il n'a pas froid, la chaleur émanante de Natsu suffit à chauffer la maison entière.

Natsu est parti une longue année entière pour devenir fort, le manque a été terrible à supporter pour les 2 mais cela à prouver la force de leurs sentiments.

Ils en ont compris qu'ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre en ce moment.

Natsu se leva et prit Elfman par la main.

Ensemble ils se sont dirigés vers la salle de bain, complètement exténués.

Natsu est vraiment plus petit qu'Elfman et beaucoup moins musclé, mais sa puissance est indéniable.

Ils s'assirent pour se laver le dos.

"Nat' tu veux bien me laver le dos en premier s'il te plaît

\- Bien sûr Elf'"

Natsu arrosa Elfman, ce dernier soupir de soulagement des bienfaits de l'eau chaude.

Natsu fixa le dos d'Elfman, perdu dans ses pensées, il se demanda comment il avait pu l'abandonner, jamais il ne se le pardonnerait. Jamais.

Des larmes commencèrent à perler au coin de ses yeux.

Elfman sentit sur son dos les mains tremblantes de Natsu.

"Nat' ? Tout va bien ?"

Natsu sauta et serra le dos d'Elfman aussi fort qu'il pouvait. Il pleure et hurle à la mort qu'il est désolé, que jamais il n'aurait dû partir sans lui tout en s'excusant encore et encore.

Elfman se retourna pour serrer Natsu dans ses bras, il aime cet homme, il en est certain, de plus en plus.

"La prochaine fois que tu me laisses en plan, je te poursuis et je me venge et tu passeras un mauvais quart d'heure !"

Les deux hommes nus dans la nuit pleuraient, même la nature fût touchée de cette preuve d'amour.

Au lever du jour, Elfman se réveilla grâce à l'odeur du petit-déjeuner, il s'étire puis s'assoit confortablement sur le lit.

Natsu ne s'est pas rendu pas compte du réveil d'Elfman, et a poursuivi son envie de lui faire plaisir.

Natsu est en train de lire un livre de recette avec son doigt, il veut tout faire pour que ce premier petit-déjeuner au lit soit parfait.

Elfman toujours assis, a vu la différence entre le Natsu d'avant et le Natsu de maintenant.

* * *

 _Flash-back:_

C'était juste après la Fantasia, Mirajane a subi le contrecoup de la réactivation de sa magie.

Elle était allongée dans l'infirmerie sur le lit voisin de Natsu qui lui a subit un surplus d'électricité déréglant son système nerveux

Elfman était au chevet de sa soeur et Natsu lui demanda de lui raconter leur combat contre Fried.

Quand Elfman arriva au passage où Fried était sur le point de l'achever, ils comprirent que c'est le souvenir de Lisanna qui a réveillé la magie de Mira.

Natsu a alors pris la main de Mira et lui susurra à l'oreille "Il est temps de la laisser partir tu ne crois pas ?"

Les larmes coulèrent sur le visage d'une Mira endormie, Natsu regarda par la fenêtre, lui aussi pleurait.

Elfman vu Natsu montrer ses sentiments pour la première fois, il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il avait été autant affecté. Il ressentit comme un besoin de le consoler, c'était le venin de Cupidon qui venait de s'infiltrer.

Puis, une fois Mira rétablit, Elfman n'avait aucune raison de retourner à l'infirmerie mais il y alla, c'était plus fort que lui.

De fil en aiguille, il s'occupa de Natsu lui préparant à manger, lui changeant ses bandages, lui racontant les missions des autres, quand Natsu lui demanda si il pouvait l'emmener faire un tour dehors, Elfman accepta sans broncher, et ainsi plusieurs fois dans la semaine Elfman conduisit Natsu sur un fauteuil roulant pour le faire respirer.

Les graines de l'amour commencèrent alors à germer chez Natsu.

Mais après le passage à Edolas, Natsu compris ses sentiments envers Elfman, car lors du retour sur Earthland, Natsu a ressenti des sentiments si fort lorsqu'il revu Elfman, mais il avait peur de ce que les autres allaient penser d'eux, alors il décida de cacher ses sentiments.

Du coup le retour de Lisanna changea la donne.

Natsu passa de plus en plus de temps avec Lisanna qu'avec Elfman.

Cependant, Elfman qui au début comprit que ces 2 là avaient besoin de passer du temps, devint de plus en plus jaloux.

Et un soir, il suivit Natsu alors que ce dernier passait la soirée avec Lisanna.

Lorsque Natsu passa le seuil de sa porte, Elfman entra de force succombant à sa jalousie et à sa colère.

"Elfman ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Elfman saisit Natsu et le balança sur le lit, montant sur lui, lui saisissant les poignets et le regardant dans les yeux.

"Elfman arrête ! Tu me fais peur ! Lâche moi !

\- Non. Ça me rends malade de te voir avec Lisanna ! Je comprends pas pourquoi !"

Natsu arrêta de se débattre puis regarda Elfman dans les yeux.

Natsu bascula sa tête cramoisie par la promiscuité des visages et demanda à Elfman encore une fois de le lâcher.

"Natsu, regarde moi

\- S'il te plaît, lâche moi

\- Regarde Moi !"

Natsu leva la tête, des perles au bord de ses yeux.

D'un bond, Elfman plongea ses lèvres sur celles de Natsu tout en desserrant sa prise.

Un baiser qui continua, se prolongea, les deux succombant à leur émotions.

Au petit matin la question "Qu'est-ce que nous sommes ?" a très vite été remplacée par un "Nous ne formons plus qu'un" mais l'idée du regard des gens gâcha le tableau alors la décision de garder cette relation secrète fût la meilleure des idées.

Cela sans connaître le flair des deux magiciennes les plus fortes de Fairy Tail.

Erza & Mira eurent des doutes, mais lors d'une soirée espionnage, elles comprirent.

Heureuses pour eux, elles décidèrent de leur offrir 1 cadeau.

C'est ainsi qu'un matin Natsu découvrit sur le pas de sa porte d'entrée 2 cadeaux.

Un pour lui et un pour Elfman avec une carte dessus "De la part de 2 Personnes qui connaissent votre secret et qui vous aiment. Erza & Mira"

Natsu reçu de la part de Mira un livre de cuisine contenant toutes les recettes que son frère aimait et d'autres recettes annexes ainsi qu'une section de ce que n'aimait pas Elfman.

Elfman, quant à lui, reçu de la part d'Erza "Le guide pour Comprendre Natsu Dragneel".

* * *

 _Retour au présent:_

Elfman est convaincu maintenant, Il aime cet homme.

Il se leva délicatement, avançant vers un Natsu cuisinant.

"Tu veux de l'aide ?

\- Je t'ai réveillé ? Pardon !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Le soleil m'a réveillé. Que fais-tu ?

\- Je voulais te faire des gaufres aux myrtilles mais j'y arrive pas … Je voulais te faire un petit-déjeuner au lit en plus !

\- Pas la peine de faire ta mou toute mignonne à laquelle je peut pas dire non. Repose toi, tu dois être en forme. N'oublie pas, tu dois aller sauver le maître demain. Pars avec l'équipe A, nous on ira chercher Luxus et on vous rejoindra. Mais secret défense d'accord ?

\- Bien sûr !"

Les deux hommes se sourirent, leurs visages se rapprochèrent et s'embrassèrent, puis les gaufres sont passés au second plan.


End file.
